


king-size passenger side

by mimizans



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizans/pseuds/mimizans
Summary: @maloryarcher on tumblr and @witchjail on twitter





	

“That was frickin’ amazing!” Hurley yells as she all but tumbles through the door of Sloane’s garage. It must be the fifth time since the race ended that Hurley has expressed that particular sentiment, but she’s smiling widely and her face is ruddy with joy, so Sloane can’t bring herself to care.

“It definitely was,” Sloane says instead, closing the door behind her. Sloane herself is exhausted, truth be told, and she can’t quite match Hurley’s energy at the moment. She was up all night putting the final touches on their battlewagon, her eyes straining in the dim light of her garage, and now that the heady adrenaline of the race has worn off, she’s dead on her feet. She doesn’t begrudge Hurley her excitement, but she can’t do much more than smile weakly back at her partner as she bounces around the room, recounting every moment of a race that Sloane had, in fact, also been a part of, in minute detail. 

Sloane flops onto her bed, not much more than a mattress and a box-spring on the floor in the corner of the workshop, and watches with hooded eyes as Hurley recounts the day’s events, her arms making wide arcs around her and her eyes alight, her body in constant motion. She’s mesmerizing, and Sloane thinks distantly that she should probably deal with the fact that she’s falling for Hurley. Not now, though. Now, she just watches Hurley move. 

“And then – Sloane? Sloane, are you listening?” Hurley pauses, her hands falling to her hips and her eyes focusing on Sloane’s prone form.

“I’m listening,” Sloane replies, forcing herself to open half-lidded eyes. “I am.”

“Are you sure?” Hurley asks, coming to kneel next to the bed. “You look exhausted.”

“I’m not sure how you’re not exhausted, Hurley,” Sloane replies, turning to lay on her side and propping her head up on her head. “It’s been kind of a long day.”

“I’m too excited to be tired,” Hurley replies, smiling down at Sloane. “Hey, I, um…” 

“What?” Sloane asks, watching as Hurley’s fingers curl reflexively on the edge of the mattress.

Hurley’s eyes dart away from Sloane and she breathes out slowly. “Just… thanks, I guess. For letting me race with you.”

“I should be thanking you. You were wonderful out there.”

“Yeah?” Hurley asks.

“Of course,” Sloane replies, and almost reaches out to tuck a flyaway piece of hair behind Hurley’s ear. She doesn’t miss how Hurley blushes even without the contact.

“Okay,” Hurley says, still not making eye contact with Sloane. “You should get some sleep. I can regale you later.” Hurley pushes herself off of her knees and dusts them off.

“Are you leaving?” Sloane asks, letting her head fall to the pillow.

Hurley hesitates. “I mean, I was going to…”

Sloane speaks before can think better of it. “You should stay here,” she says, just a little too quickly. She clears her throat. “I mean, if you want to.”

“Yeah?” Hurley asks, a hesitant smile on her face.

Sloane holds her breath. “Yeah,” she says, and slowly reaches a hand out to Hurley, palm up in invitation.

Hurley reaches out to take Sloane’s hand, her movements just as slow as she lowers herself back to her knees, this time on the mattress itself. “Okay.”

Sloane knows that the smile on her face as she gently pulls Hurley down towards her must be ridiculous, but she doesn’t care. Hurley’s fingers slide between her own, and in that moment she’s the only thing that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> @maloryarcher on tumblr and @witchjail on twitter


End file.
